


No Control

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Series: No Control (Genseph torture/breeding AU) [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Drugged Sex, Dubious Science, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Non-Con, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, ask to tag, intersex Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: Genesis wakes up inside Shinra's science department, strapped down and with no idea why he is there- or how he got there, for that matter.Sephiroth has been missing for months, declared K.I.A. after a monster-hunting mission- but the truth is far more sinister than that.It's rare for Hojo and Hollander to work together on anything at all, but when they do...It's never pleasant for anyone involved.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: No Control (Genseph torture/breeding AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie to wind down from spending more than a month of non-stop writing on that sefikura AU. My hands and mind are still buzzing with energy, so here we are! Please enjoy <3
> 
> Obligatory "fiction is not the same as reality, what are you, three?" disclaimer. In other words: Don't like; don't read.
> 
> If you feel like I've missed a tag, feel free to let me know!

The moment Genesis wakes up, he knows something is wrong.

His brain feels foggy, every thought feeling like it has to force its way through a thick sludge before he’s able to make any sense of it. His muscles are sluggish and stiff- hard to move, they won’t obey him when he groans and tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes, like they’re being held back by… something. Something cold. Something metal?

Actually, it feels like he’s _lying_ on something metal instead of the soft bedsheets he’s rather _sure_ he fell asleep on.

Opening his eyes takes much, much too much effort, like they’ve been glued together over the course of the night. When he _does_ manage to get them open, his vision is blurry, having to blink a few times before it clears.

The ceiling that meets his eyes is definitely _not_ his bedroom ceiling- but rather the cold, harsh white ceiling of Shinra’s laboratories.

He blinks again. Shakes his head. Tries to rub his eyes again- only for his arm to, once again, be stopped by what he now realizes are metal cuffs, made specifically to hold high-class SOLDIERs like himself down.

That, and he’s naked.

Extremely, vulnerably, very, very naked.

Inside Shinra’s laboratories.

Confusion and cold dread start creeping up his spine- wondering what in the world is going on. Is this a joke? It must be, why would they strap down him- one of their _best_? What reason could they possibly have?

He tries looking around, SOLDIER training kicking into action. There’s no immediate way he can identify to free himself- nor any indication why he’s here, in this barren room. There doesn’t seem to be any equipment to speak of, no tables, no trays, no machines. Nothing.

Just him, bound naked and defenseless on a metal examination table.

He tries tugging at the cuffs again, putting more effort into it this time.

Predictably, nothing happens.

Frustrated, he lets out a huff, forcing himself to stomp the anxiety down, to preserve his energy. It doesn’t seem like he’ll be able to break out anytime soon- the best he can do for now is wait, and hope that this, whatever this is, isn’t anything he can’t handle.

Not that he doubts that. He’s a SOLDIER first- the _best_ of the best- they were made to withstand just about everything. If the science department thinks it can intimidate him like this, they’re wrong.

So he waits.

And waits.

And waits some more.

He tugs at his cuffs again. Still firmly in place.

“Is this a joke?” He calls out to no one in particular- though he realizes someone may be listening anyway. “If it is, It’s not a very good one. I’m _far_ from amused.”

“I assure you, we are not joking around.”

Genesis barely suppresses a jolt in surprise as Dr. Hollander’s voice reaches his ears, the hiss of a mechanical door opening behind him drawing his attention. He tilts his head backwards, noting that what previously looked like just a wall is actually the way in and out of the room, which he couldn’t identify because of the awkward angle.

Hollander is also pushing forward a trolly with a syringe on it, filled with a suspicious substance- it’s not mako, that’s for sure.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asks, narrowing his eyes as Hollander picks up the syringe, jostling the liquid inside a little to get rid of potential air bubbles. “What do you think you’re doing, Hollander? Let me go at once!”

“It’s none of your concern.” Hollander says coolly, ignoring Genesis protesting noises and struggling figure when he lowers the syringe towards his arm. “Stay still, would you?” He huffs, clasping an extra cuff around Genesis’ upper arm, forcing it to stay in place. “All we expect of you is to… _perform_ , understood?”

“Perform? What are you-“

He cuts himself off with a hiss as the needle enters his arm, and the substance is emptied into his bloodstream. It burns as it spreads through his body, drawing a choked breath out of his throat as he squirms in his bonds, unable to move, unable to escape. Heat claws under his skin, like a Firaga gone wrong, like it’s trying to get out, trying to rip him _apart-_

“What did you do?” He gasps, tremors running down his body. “What did you _do_ to me, you- _you_ -“

His words are cut off with a heaving breath, which morphs into a heavy moan as the heat reaches his abdomen, spinning into a familiar feeling of arousal as Hollander watches him struggle. Horror and embarrassment flood his mind as he realizes- _he’s getting hard- this shit is giving him an erection-_

“Let me go-“ He tries to yell, but it sounds weak, a pathetic _groan_ instead of the growl he’s going for. “Let me- Let me _go_! Don’t touch me!”

Hollander doesn’t react to his words beyond glancing up and down his body, lowly humming before he looks up into one of the corners- a camera, then- and speaks:

“Gen- _subject G_ is ready to proceed with the experiment.” He says, loud and clear. “Bring in subject S.”

_Subject S?_

Genesis doesn’t get the time to wonder about who or what subject S is, exactly, because within seconds the mechanical door is hissing open again, allowing something- or rather, _someone_ else to step through it, followed by the distinct _thump thump thump_ of heavy, robotic footsteps.

Professor Hojo looks every bit the mad scientist he is as he steps into Genesis’ view, rat-like face and everything. He barely _glances_ at Genesis before turning back to his robotic lackey, which is holding something that Genesis can’t see from the angle he’s laying at, though he can’t imagine it’ll be that way for long.

“Engage protocol B-5578.” He speaks in that ugly, nasally voice of his, causing a shudder to run through Genesis’ body and _ew ew ew_ his dick twitched in interest, a spark of unwanted arousal keeping him from trying to pretend he’s somewhere else, that this isn’t happening. He prays to whatever god he can reach that the robot decides to malfunction _right now please and thank you-_ that it doesn’t do whatever it’s going to do that needs him in this state- god why are Hollander and Hojo _staring at him_ , what the fuck is wrong with them-

The robot does not, despite his prayers, stop functioning, instead whirring into action as it turns around, revealing that it has a person trapped practically inside it-

Genesis’ heart almost stops beating right then and there.

The person trapped inside the robot, naked and vulnerable and dazed-

“ _Sephiroth_?”

His voice trembles in disbelief- Sephiroth had been declared K.I.A. _months_ ago, when he failed to return from a monster-hunting mission and the remains of a human body had been found on-site. Angeal and he had been surprised, hadn’t believed it at first, but had gradually grown to accept it, mourning their colleague, their _friend_ -

They’d been right to not believe it, apparently, because the man being lifted on top of him is, without a doubt, _the_ Sephiroth- silver hair, green cat-eyes and all.

Except he looks like he hasn’t been properly fed in _weeks_ , his muscle mass only a fraction of what Genesis knows it once was- scars litter his entire body, but most prominently his abdomen and crotch- _he’s been castrated- and- and-_

Something _warm_ and _wet_ makes contact with his dick as the robot lowers Sephiroth on top of him, drawing a barely-suppressed moan from his throat- it feels good, even to just be barely sliding into that _something_ on Sephiroth-

A _vagina_ , he realizes.

Hidden behind his friend’s dick.

Sephiroth lets out a pathetic little whine as Genesis is forced deeper inside him, his entire body trembling as he’s filled further and further, confused, dazed eyes darting around sluggishly, as frantic as can be in this sedated state-

He feels so _amazing_ around Genesis, better than any man or woman he’s ever slept with-

Genesis wants to _throw up._

“Stop-“ he forces out, but talking is so hard when the robot starts bouncing Sephiroth up and down his dick, drawing choked moans from his throat at the unwanted pleasure, “don-don’t-“

“Be quiet.” Hollander huffs. “The quicker this is over with, the better.”

The reminder that the scientists are here- watching them- _doing this_ to them- makes Genesis’ blood boil, and the only reason he’s not more angry is because he’s too busy being horrified, his body trying to fuck up into Sephiroth’s tight passage without his input, chasing the pleasure, chasing the relief of the _heat_ coursing through him, coiling tighter with every pass, every movement-

He forcibly muffles a scream as he comes, biting his tongue as he feels himself spill inside Sephiroth, appalled at how easily his orgasm was drawn from him despite the horrific situation. He doesn’t want this- _never_ wanted anything like this- and Sephiroth’s pitiful little sounds of protest just serve to make him feel that much _worse_ -

His erection doesn’t even go down afterwards, the substance- a _phrodisiac,_ he realizes- forcing him to stay hard, to go another round. He should be oversensitive, it should _hurt_ , but it doesn’t. It just feels good, feels _wonderful_ with the added lubrication of his own cum, sliding in-out-in-out of his restrained friend, feels him shudder and clench around him, a wave of wetness along with a strained whimper- did Sephiroth just _come_?- serving to heighten the pleasure he’s feeling, to make him want to moan and whine and go harder than the robot’s set rhythm-

He feels bile at the back of his throat. Wetness in his eyes. Hates himself for enjoying this despite the knowledge that he doesn’t have a _choice_ , that his body is being _manipulated_ \- it doesn’t help him ignore the bliss of his second orgasm, or the third, or the _fourth_ -

It’s almost a _relief_ when it starts to hurt, his dick tender from the relentless fucking forced upon it. Finally finds it in himself to try and _squirm away_ instead of plunging deeper into that wet, hot passage, clawing at the metal under him, hissing and growling and screaming as it’s pushed upon him anyway, regardless of pain, regardless of too much-

Sephiroth lets out a groan above him- an awareness returning to him that wasn’t there before- his body lurching, weakly struggling against his bonds-

“ _G… G’nsis…”_

_“Sephiroth-!”_

He barely hears Hojo tisk over his own noises.

“I believe that’s quite enough. Disengage.”

Just like that, the robot lifts Sephiroth up and away from Genesis- and he can barely stop the _relief_ flooding his system as his oversensitive body gets separated from Sephiroth’s, a deep whine escaping him without his consent as he falls slack against his bonds, panting heavily, heart pounding in his chest like he’s just run a marathon.

He doesn’t even have the energy to look up anymore as the robot takes Sephiroth away, the mechanical door hissing open.

His face is wet with slime and snot. His crotch is wet with come and slick.

He’s a _mess_. He kind of hates himself.

Hates Hojo and Hollander a lot more, however.

“That should be enough for now,” Hollander’s voice reaches his ears, and god, he wishes he could just _drive Rapier through that fucker’s chest, slashing him apart piece by piece while screaming-_ “but we may need more samples in the future, so you’ll stay here for now.”

“I should hope his seed takes immediately,” Hojo sniffs. “I’d rather not spend more time with one of your _failures_ than needs be, Hollander.”

Genesis doesn’t even know what Hojo means by that- but it just makes him want to _snap that thin neck like a twig_ all that much more, make him pay for what transpired here, for whatever they’ve been doing to Sephiroth while they thought he was _dead_ -

“You _need_ my so-called failures, _Hojo_ ,” Hollander sneers, and Genesis wants to sneer back despite his confusion and tiredness, despite that it wasn’t aimed at him- “they’re the only ones _close_ enough to Sephiroth’s genetic code-“

“Yes yes, you needn’t remind me.” Hojo’s voice sounds farther away now, footsteps echoing as the mechanical doors slide open once more. “If I had any other choice-“

“Trust me Hojo, I would rather eat my own foot-“

“You believe I _wouldn’t-?_ ”

The door slides closed, and whatever Genesis could hope to gain from listening to them talk is gone with it.

Leaving him in silence once more.

Only his thoughts as companions.

And the echoes of Sephiroth’s whimpers in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Foxyinferno321


End file.
